


冷咖啡

by Joy_Ars



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ars/pseuds/Joy_Ars
Summary: 阿森纳主场2-0曼联的前一夜发生的小插曲。
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Robin van Persie
Kudos: 6





	冷咖啡

范佩西一直以来是个直率的人。他会在加齐迪斯的办公室直言球队需要作出改变，也会在被赶出办公室的下一秒就告诉阿尔特塔自己决定离开的消息。所以当他在回伦敦的前三天给阿尔特塔发来航班信息时，他也没有过多的犹豫。

甚至当费迪南德在他起飞前的一小时问他是否需要接机时，他只是笑着淡淡地说：“有伦敦的朋友来接。”尽管那时他并没有收到任何来自阿尔特塔的回音。

范佩西是站在行李转盘边的时候等来西班牙人的短信的，内容很短，一共三个字：“C号口。”

一月的伦敦是湿冷的，机场的大理石地板透着一层层薄薄的水汽。范佩西走出门口时，天空正飘着不大不小的雪花，飘在范佩西黑色的大衣上，飘在阿尔特塔向来一丝不苟的黑发上，飘在西班牙人的温暖的掌心一碰就化了。

阿尔特塔靠在车边冲范佩西招招手，接过荷兰人的行李放进后备箱，声音像雪花一般不带多余的温度：“酒店？”

“还没吃晚饭。”范佩西揉了揉鼻子，低头看着阿尔特塔，西班牙人的耳朵被冻得粉粉的，鼻子红红的，长长的睫毛挂着几片小雪花，范佩西嘟嘟囔囔道，“飞机餐太难吃了。”

范佩西很少看到阿尔特塔生气，但他确定阿尔特塔现在不太开心。西班牙人攥紧着车后盖，过了很久才深深地吐出一口气，温度凝结水滴，白白的雾气争先恐后地往上飘：“自己挑个地儿。”

范佩西自觉地坐进车后座，保持着让阿尔特塔舒适的距离。车上的温度让荷兰人昏昏欲睡，他撑着脑袋，后视镜里刚好映着西班牙人的眉眼，深邃但又柔和。他想起某天午后在书里读到的一段话：

> _“我不知道她是不是漂亮，从我看到她第一眼的时候，我就忘记了她是不是漂亮。她有一双特别的眼睛，我不能把她的眼睛比作什么，比作什么都不对，那是一双眼睛。我才知道之前看到的很多眼睛不过是一对眼球，而她的眼睛才叫做眸子。”_

范佩西回过神时，那双眸子正看着他，短暂的相交之后范佩西收回目光，看着车窗外的灯火通明，黑色轿车拐进一条小道，而后稳稳当当地停在一家餐厅门口。范佩西选的是一家德餐，炸猪排很好吃，离过去他们一起租的公寓很近，在阿尔特塔不想做饭又不想让范佩西走进厨房的时刻，往往这里是他们最好的去处。范佩西在去往曼彻斯特甚至离开英国之后经常想起这里，想念这里的炸猪排和那首餐厅的固定曲目《Du bist ein Lied》。

老板似乎和阿尔特塔很熟，显然在范佩西离开后的几年里，阿尔特塔也会经常出现在这里。范佩西凭着记忆点完了餐，看着窗外纷纷的雪，又说道：“再来两杯咖啡吧。”

阿尔特塔起身表示车里拉下了点东西，回来时手上拿着一瓶红酒，他拍了拍大衣上的雪花，颇为可爱的抖了抖。范佩西放下端着咖啡的手，笑着说：“喝红酒暖身也不错。”

阿尔特塔愣愣地点点头，问老板要来两个玻璃杯。

他们之间很少有那么安静的时刻，阿尔特塔在熟人面前其实是个话多的人，甚至有时可以用活泼来形容。他喜欢给范佩西讲些不太好笑的西班牙笑话，或者在一起看电影时搂紧荷兰人的脖子，湿热的嘴唇紧贴着荷兰人的脖颈，低声地诉说爱意。

所以当有人在范佩西面前说：“阿森纳的新任主教练看上去像个没有感情的AI。”范佩西觉得又生气又好笑。

但现在AI本人好像就坐在他的面前，只是淡淡地看着他切手上的猪排就让范佩西感到不自在起来。我该做点什么，范佩西想。

于是他放下手中的刀叉，说：“你有去我给你推荐的曼彻斯特餐馆吗？那里有一家德餐也做得很地道。”

“不记得了。”阿尔特塔端着酒杯抿了一口，“我不记得你有推荐过。”

“喔......”炸猪排有些噎人，范佩西喝下一大口红酒，识趣地没再提起关于曼市的话题，“明天的比赛加油！我很期待看到一个不一样的阿森纳。”

“你对Ole也这么说吗？”阿尔特塔看着他，嘴角提着却看不出笑意，“我还以为你会更希望曼联赢的。”

“我没说过。”范佩西双手交叉，胳膊肘撑着桌面，半起身凑向阿尔特塔，他看着那双眸子，突然很想像过去一样让西班牙人摸摸他的脑袋，但他只是看着那双眸子，“我只对你说。”

阿尔特塔愣了愣，眼里的光一闪而过，而后低头，摇了摇手上的玻璃杯，语气稍显温和了些许：“这瓶红酒是你送给我的，在我来伦敦的时候。”

范佩西的喉结滚动了一下，靠回椅背上没再说话。

“我一直留着它，去曼彻斯特的时候也带着它。有一次阿姨差点把它打碎了，后来我再也没让阿姨进过酒窖。”

“现在我把它还给你。”

“明天的比赛我会加油的，不只是明天，每一场我都会加油的。”

“我希望你可以看着我找回曾经的阿森纳。”

他站起身，披上大衣：“但是只是看着就可以了。”

“我去车里给Per打个电话，你吃完了就上车吧，很晚了，明天我们都有工作要做。”

范佩西无力地靠着沙发，咖啡不再蒸腾热气，摸上去是冰冷的。他咕咚咕咚地喝到杯子见底。

喝上去也是冰冷的，酸涩而又苦口。


End file.
